Rime of the Ancient Ranger
by galabad
Summary: Inspired by Samuel Taylor Coleridge's Rime of the Ancient Mariner


RIME OF THE ANCIENT RANGER  
Inspired by Samuel Taylor Coleridge's Rime of the Ancient Mariner  
  
PART I  
  
It is an ancient Ranger  
And she strives to block my way.  
I try to push right by her   
But it seems she's much to say.  
  
"Avaunt thee, ancient Ranger,"  
I say to her with a frown,  
"Lest I miss the computer show   
That's going on downtown."  
  
"Tech expo guest", she doth protest,  
"I prithee, lend an ear,  
To this old soul who left her bole  
To speaketh to thee here."  
  
With quizzing air I tremble there,  
How could this truly be?  
This rodent I had never seen  
Came just to talk to me?  
  
She holds me with her skinny hand,  
"There was a plane," she states.  
"Unhand me now!", I raise my voice,  
My stare reiterates.  
  
She takes her hand from off my arm   
But gazes at me still,  
My eyes meet hers and find a charm  
To captivate my will.  
  
I sit myself upon a stone,  
To listen to the stranger.  
And thus spake on that ancient mouse,  
The bright-eyed Rescue Ranger.  
  
PART II  
  
"The sky was clear, the sun was bright,  
The wind was blowing free.  
And all seemed fine, and all seemed right,  
Outside our happy tree.  
  
"I knelt beside the gleaming hide  
Of my latest grand creation.  
A sleek and graceful aircraft  
That was steeped in innovation.  
  
"Two flapping wings were motorized  
To make her super-swift,  
And overhead a red balloon  
Provided extra lift.  
  
"She was so bright, she was so bold,  
She was my joy of joys.  
I planned to make a shakedown cruise  
Together with the boys.  
  
"I started to examine her   
And search for any catch.  
I looked her down from stem to stern  
Nor even found a scratch.  
  
"I stepped back to observe my work,  
At long, long last complete.  
Alas, I nearly tripped and fell  
O'er a sprocket at my feet.  
  
"I scratched my head and thought aloud,  
'Well, bless my tiny heart,  
It never fails, I always seem  
To have leftover parts.'  
  
"I paid the sprocket no great heed,  
It verily was true  
Whatever thing I built oft had  
An extra piece or two.  
  
"I gave the plane a bill of health   
And pleased as pleased could be,  
I leaned inside the treehouse door   
And called the guys to see.  
  
"First Zipper came, then Chip and Dale  
As Monty tagged along.  
As soon as they laid eyes on it   
I knew something was wrong.  
  
  
PART III  
  
"They grimaced, frowned and shuffled round  
Espying lines and curves,  
'It should work with no problems,'  
I assured to calm their nerves.  
  
"This last remark their hackles raised  
Although I knew not why,  
It soon was clear they doubted   
Its ability to fly.  
  
"'Uh, Gadget love,' old Monty piped  
In his Australian drawl,  
'Sure out of your inventions  
This is most unique of all.'  
  
"'I do agree wholeheartedly,'  
The Ranger leader said.  
'You sure this thing is safe?' asked Dale.  
Chip bonked him on the head.  
  
"'I know what you're all thinking,'  
I declared with tarnished pride,  
'But before you all condemn it  
Let's at least go for a ride.'  
  
"'Oh, Gadget love, we know too right  
you mean well in your heart.  
But what we can't help thinking of is  
Well, uh, missing parts.'  
  
"This sneak attack took me aback  
More so for it was true,  
In building my new aircraft  
I left out a part or two.  
  
"But should I verify their claim  
And validate their fears,  
They might not place their trust in me  
For many, many years.  
  
"I stood indignant, resolute,   
Refuted all their claims.  
How dare they stand attacking   
And besmirching my good name?  
  
"They smiled and apologized,  
Said they'd protest no more.  
I quickly hid the sprocket   
'Neath the mat beside the door.  
  
"We climbed inside, I beamed with pride,  
The plane it upward soared,  
Oh, would that I had known  
What that cursed voyage had in store.  
  
PART IV  
  
"The craft was as a gleaming bird  
Upon the gentle breeze.  
I started up the flapping wings   
And rose above the trees.  
  
"My friends seemed apprehensive still   
To joyride in my plane;  
In lazy circles first I flew,  
Their confidence to gain.  
  
"At last they grinned and settled in,  
Beheld the scenic view.  
I had decided then to see   
What my new toy could do.  
  
"I gave a shout and wheeled about  
And hummed a little ditty.  
My startled friends and I were bound  
For a test flight in the city.  
  
"We skimmed the tops of buildings high   
We banked and swooped around.  
We spun and looped around the sky  
Then headed for the ground.  
  
"I kicked the throttle into high,  
We sank into our seats.  
We dodged and weaved amongst the cars  
Upon the busy street.  
  
"But then did tragedy unfold,   
The plane began to quake.  
With catching breath and fear untold  
I felt the aircraft shake.  
  
"First nuts and bolts would start to shed  
Then pieces fell all 'round.  
I felt for sure we would be dead  
Unless we reached the ground.  
  
"We headed back towards the park  
Disintegrating fast,  
I barely had control enough   
To crash land on the grass.  
  
"'Is anybody hurt?' I cried  
As we rolled to a halt.  
If anyone was injured   
It was verily my fault.  
  
"I gave a sigh of great relief   
For all my friends were fine,  
But filled with guilt I felt I had  
To 'fess up to my crime.  
  
"I told about the extra parts  
I left upon the ground  
And how they led to this event.  
My friends just scowled and frowned.  
  
"They all had soon forgiven me  
But I was nevermore  
To feel the same degree of trust   
I had enjoyed before.  
  
"Unto this day my guilt is strong,  
Myself I still berate.  
My quest, to seek out engineers   
And warn them of my fate.  
  
"Farewell, farewell, but this I tell  
To thee, tech expo guest:  
Take great care in your work lest ye  
Embark on such a quest."  
  
The Ranger mouse, whose eye is bright,  
Whose fur is aged with hoar,  
Is gone, and now the expo guest  
Is all alone once more.  
  
I went like one that hath been stunned,  
And is of sense forlorn.  
A wiser and more careful man  
I woke the morrow morn. 


End file.
